


Day 1: Face-sitting

by Walking_Disaster



Series: Kinktober2018 WD [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Kinktober2018, M/M, NSFW
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Scritto per il kinktober18, primo giorno. Pairing: R76 e prompt: face-sitting.





	Day 1: Face-sitting

Quando Jack si sollevò, Gabriel arrancò in cerca d'aria. Si sentiva il viso completamente bagnato, le labbra arrossate, il sapore di Jack forte in bocca. Quando tossì, Jackie attirò la sua attenzione: “Cos'è, ti sei già stancato? Mi pare di ricordare che mi avevi promesso che mi avresti succhiato via dal culo anche l'anima, o no?”, lo provocò, un sorriso storto su quelle belle labbra da puttana. Le pupille dilatate e il cazzo in tiro tradivano molto bene che sicuramente se l'anima non era ancora uscita, era sulla buona strada per farlo.  
Gabe voltò di poco il viso, prendendo qualche altro respiro pesante. Sentiva le mani cominciare a formicolare, legate alla testiera del letto da ormai quasi un'ora. Sì, la famosa resistenza dei soldati del SEP.  
“Stavo soffocando sotto a quel culo, boy-scout.” e la voce che gli uscì era roca, la bocca impastata di umori e saliva. Jack sbuffò una risata, prendendogli le gote in una mano e stringendole un po'. Si abbassò di poco, quel tanto che bastava per fargli percepire l'ombra di un bacio che non sarebbe arrivato.  
“Potrebbe essere un buon modo per andarsene, tutto sommato...”, mormorò, in un modo talmente tanto da troia che Gabriel Reyes giurò su tutto ciò che di più caro aveva al mondo (che era tutto in quella stanza, a conti fatti, sfatto ed arrapato) che avrebbe potuto venire in quell'istante e sarebbe stato il più bell'orgasmo della sua vita. Col culo di Jack Morrison ad un passo dalla faccia, il suo sapore in bocca e le sue mani sul viso. L'uomo più fortunato del pianeta.  
“Di meglio mi immagino solamente di crepare mentre ti sto scopando, in effetti.”, ammise, sorridendo sghembo e vagamente giocoso. Jack piegò il capo di lato – ed era qualcosa che stonava da morire con tutta quanta quella situazione, ma fu davvero adorabile –, sollevò appena le sopracciglia e poi ghignò.  
“Bene. Da buon soldato quale sei, è giusto darti la fine che desideri. Finisci il lavoro e poi ci arriviamo.”, lo provocò, lasciandogli le guance. Gabe fece giusto in tempo a sbuffare una risata, prima che la lingua gli si piantasse di nuovo in quel culo divino. Con la speranza, tra l'altro, che non ne uscisse mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Link ai prompt: http://a-walking----disaster.tumblr.com/post/178612329939/kinktober-2018


End file.
